


I still get jealous

by Megstenlady



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, fassavoy - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Jealously, Lovers, M/M, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 16:05:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megstenlady/pseuds/Megstenlady
Summary: James is hosting a party at his house. James and Michael have been lovers for nine months for now. They’re not together, even though they love each other. James is a jealous person and tonight Michael is getting to know a very different side of this man.





	I still get jealous

 

“Oh Jesus Christ, you scared me!” James said when he turned around and Michael was standing in front of him.

“Good to see you too.” Michael gave him a laugh. James rolled his eyes and smiled at him. 

“Come here.” James said and they hugged each other.

“Will you stay over?” James asked, whispering into Michael’s ear.

“We haven’t seen each other for over a week, of course I’m staying.” Michael said to him. 

They let go of the hug.

“Lucky me. Have a beer.” James said to him.

“Someone’s had a drink or two.” Michael smirked at James who was a little bit drunk.

They walked towards the kitchen and Michael looked around. 

“There are a lot of people here, do you know them all?” Michael asked.

“Aye, pretty much. I mean, there’s my cousin talking to my sister Joy.” James told him and looked at Michael who was smiling to the girl groups.

“That’s nice. Hey, I want to say hi to Joy and the others. Do you wanna come with me?” Michael smiled at him.

“Um, I’m going to take a cigarette break, but you can go.” James said to him.

“Okay, see-” 

“FASSBENDER! MICHAEL!” One of the pretty women yelled when she saw him across the room and started to walk towards him.

James let them be and walked away from them. He went to the terrace and shut the door. James noticed that his teammate Lucas was there.

“Hey there.” Lucas said to him and continued.

“Someone looks kinda drunk.” Lucas gave a laugh.

“That’s a fucking great thing to hear.” James said and lit a cigarette.

“Is everything okay?” Lucas asked while James started to smoke his cigarette.

“I’m a little bit pissed off at myself that’s all.” James said and took a deep breath.

“Can I ask why?” Lucas asked and took a drag from his cigarette.

“Do you know that feeling when you’re in love with someone and that person is so fucking beautiful and can any day find someone better than you are. You know... I am.” 

“It’s called being jealous and I know what can help with that.” Lucas said to him and put his cigarette in the ashtray.

“I know that I’m a jealous person… Anyway, tell me.” James said to him.

“Booze and shots. C’mon.” Lucas said and threw his cigarette away. James didn’t even get his cigarette break that he needed. He decided to follow Lucas.

 

When James and Lucas were walking through the livingroom to his kitchen, James saw Michael who was sitting on the sofa with three women. They were talking, drinking and having fun. James tried to overhear what they were talking about but all he could hear was:

“ _ Shame was my favourite movie from you, Michael. And you know why!”  _

James’ heart started to beat faster and he was feeling awful.  _ Is he always like that when I’m not with him?  _

“Oh fucking hell…” James cursed to himself. 

“How about booze and cranberry juice?” Lucas asked. James totally forgot that he was with him. 

“Yeah, sure.” James cleaned his throat while filling their shot glasses. 

“Not apologizing for being so fucking drunk tonight.” James said while handing the other shot to Lucas.

“Cheers.” Lucas said and they clicked their glasses and took the shots.

“Oh man, much better.” James said.

“Here you go.” Lucas said and gave the drink he made to James.

“Thanks mate.” James coughed and tasted the drink. James felt his cheeks turning red. He waited for Lucas who took a beer and then they started to walk towards the living room.

“Have you guys seen Michael?” James asked when he didn’t see him anywhere.

“He went to the terrace. He’s probably smoking with Julie and Ruby.” One of his drunken teammates told him.

“Probably? For a god’s sake…” James whispered to himself.

“Thanks.” James said and sighed.

 

After awhile it was time for guests to leave. They thanked James for the party and James’ living room started to look emptier. When almost all the guests were gone, James started to walk towards his terrace door. Then someone grabbed his arm.

“What!? Oh, sorry Joy.” James said to his sister and looked at her.

“Are you okay?” Joy asked and let go of his arm.

“Why does everyone keep asking that? Yes, yes I’m okay.” James sighed.

“James you’re totally drunk and you look pretty pissed off. Has Michael done something?” Joy asked, she seemed to be worried. Joy is the only one who knows about them.

“No… I mean I don’t know. Just let me go talk to him. Let’s talk tomorrow.” James said to her.

“All right, talk to you tomorrow.” Joy said to him and gave a kiss on his cheek. James looked at her walking away and leaving, so he went to the door. James opened the door and stepped outside. And there Michael was: smoking with two women.

“James?” Michael looked at him.

“Can I borrow him for a second? A few people are waiting for you two.” James said coldly.

“Oh, of course! Sorry James we will leave, thanks for the party! And Michael, I think we are going to afterparty, so if you want...” Julie said to him in a flirty way and took her friend with her. 

“Not today, but thanks.” Michael gave a laugh.

“Okay, bye Michael!” They giggled before they went inside the house. At the moment when the door shut, James walked to Michael.

“James are you-”

“Drunk? Fucking yes I am. Okay? No, I’m fucking not. Is it always like this when I’m not around? You hanging out with women?” 

“What are you talking about? Nothing happened, we were just talking.” Michael said and wondered about James’ behavior. 

“Yeah, and I know that you like to talk, flirt-”

“James not this jealousy again! I’m so tired of this!” Michael rasped at him. James rubbed his face and took a deep breath.

“I’m nothing special, don’t you get it?” James asked. 

“Yes you are. You’re beautiful…” Michael started and walked closer to James. He didn’t know that it was a mistake.

James looked at him full of anger which was caused by the jealousy. 

Michael was just about to put his hand on James’ shoulder when James pushed him further.

“Oh c’mon James! You’ve got more female friends than I have! Ever thought of that? So why shouldn’t I get jealous like you?” Michael yelled at him, as he started to get more and more frustrated.

“Go and get more female friends if it’s so fucking important to you! This is so unfair, I’m doing everything for you! You don't even look at me like I look at you! At least I’m proud to be yours!” James said and pushed him again.

“Fucking hell, stop it!” Michael yelled at him and grabbed James’ wrists and held him tight. 

“You’re not good for me.” Michael said to him and breathed heavily. James was so frustrated that his eyes were wet from the tears. Michael let go of him and started to walk towards the door, James was following him.

“You’re driving me crazy, I can lose you any day.” James said to him.

“That’s not fucking helping!” Michael rasped at him. Michael pulled the door open and James grabbed on his arm.

“Let me go!” Michael rasped and pulled his arm off. They both went to inside James’ house. Michael leaned his back against the wall and covered his face on his hands.

“Have you cheated on me?” James asked quietly. He knew that asking that will annoy him more than anything. James walked in front of him. Michael looked into James’ blue eyes full of disappointment and then he lost it. 

Michael hit James with a fist straight to his face. 

James’ skin is so sensitive that he can get bruises easily. 

“Fuck you James! Fuck you!” Michael shouted at him harder than ever. James just looked at him, breathing heavily.

“I asked you a fucking question so can you sad little cunt answer me!?” James yelled back at him. James didn’t mind the pain. He felt his heartbeat in left side of his face. His cheekbone and corner of his eye were bruised.

“I have  _ never  _ cheated on you and I will  _ never  _ cheat on you.” Michael said with a broken, shaky voice. 

James was just about to say something, but Michael slammed his hand around James’ throat and choked him.

“Be careful what you’re going to say next, McAvoy. Or I will  _ fucking _ hit you again.” Michael breathed. He had never sounded that angry.

“What the fuck do you want from me?” Michael asked with a cracky voice. Then Michael looked at the floor and took a deep breath.

“You know what? It doesn’t matter. I have you, James. I have everything that I want. And I hate that.” Michael said. Then he looked straight into James’ bright blue eyes and kissed James’ dry, rough lips.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
